


[柳切]劣根性

by white1077



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white1077/pseuds/white1077
Relationships: 柳蓮二/切原赤也
Kudos: 8





	[柳切]劣根性

沒有辦法壓抑的想念讓他一腳踹開無辜的門，拉著身後人兒的手，一把將對方壓在牆上，眼中僅有眼前這個令自己十分思念的小戀人。  
「唔……」再被對方深情的雙眼看得覺全身灼熱之際，那兩片自己朝思暮想的唇瓣印上了自己的，黑髮男子即刻投入了這個深吻之中。  
「赤……也……」相吻之間，對方乘著換氣的同時帶著因情慾而沙啞的聲線低喃著他的名子，惹得被呼喚的人兒更加無法逃脫即將到來的情事。  
「柳……柳前輩……」他啞著嗓子回應著。  
近乎粗魯的啃咬著對方柔軟的雙唇，用此述說著自己對分開這幾天的不滿，直到鐵鏽味在口中散開，他才微微的拉開了兩人的距離。  
望進對方眼中，碧色的眼瞳因情慾而蒙上一層朦朧，可那深深地對自己愛戀卻依舊表露無疑，沒有過多的言語他再度傾身，吻上那對微張的水潤雙唇。  
靈活了舌頭沒有花費過多的力氣便輕易的撬開了絲毫沒有掙紮的對方。  
先是拂過每個自己的留戀的所在，在貝齒間遊走，在挑起對方因自己侵入而無處安放的小舌，兩人交織著，沒有一絲保留的。  
淫亂之間，銀色的唾液隨著兩人的無暇顧及而順著縫隙流出，好不淫靡。  
藉著吸引著對方的註意力，他的右手已經溜進衣服之內，侵上對方的身體，指尖撫過滑嫩的肌膚，停留在小巧的凸起之上，惡質的以食指輕撫，便立馬見對方禁不住這番挑逗，雙腳軟得無法已無法直立，柳蓮二摟在他腰間的左手緊了幾分，讓對方可以將身體安心地交代給自己，兩方面上的。  
上頭依舊激烈的相吻著，手上的微冷的手指依舊不安分著，切原赤也花了幾番力氣才將對方微微推離自己，「去……床上……好嗎……」他喘著氣向對方問著。  
身為一個男人，哪能被這麼明目張膽的邀請，拒絕了，還讓面子往哪裡擺。  
拉過對方，一個轉身便轉而將對方壓在柔軟的床鋪上了。  
不算溫柔的退去對方上半身的屏障，展現那副總是令自己著迷的軀體，他又傾身吻上方才經過自己十分蹂躪的雙唇，手上依舊在人兒身上遊走。  
他順著小嘴向下，喉結、鎖骨到胸口，他一一都不放過，留下了屬於自己的鮮紅印記。  
看著方才自己把玩的凸起，他一口便咬上了，帶著些微懲罰之意的撕咬，惹得對方疼痛到按耐不住的提起之前不斷的低吟，高聲的呼叫起來。  
頭頂傳來的熱度明顯地告訴他，受到自己惡劣對待的人兒想要藉著頭髮拉起自己，卻絲毫不敢輕舉妄動，只能將小手輕置於正在自己身上耍流氓的他頭上，玩性大起，「赤也這是讓我更加深入的意思嗎？」他故意曲解了對方的意思，擡眼望了對方已經淚汪的雙眼，便又低頭繼續自己的流氓行為。  
胸口傳來的不只是小巧被牙齒時而啃咬時而叼起的痛楚，還有身體內處無法忽略的興奮與期待，他難耐的扭動著身子，催促著對方的行動。  
不過今天的他似乎沒有了平常十分疼惜人兒，任對方予取予求的那份影子，他依舊專心在欺負對方上頭，不間斷的低吟逐漸被低聲啜泣給取代，這時他終於也有所滿意的擡起頭來，望進對方不滿的眸子裡，輕輕舔舐過對方流下的淚水。  
而後再度吻上對方動人的雙唇，而雙手便悄悄地解開其他阻礙他享用人兒的衣物。  
退下的長褲被隨意地丟棄在一旁，他撫上對方顯然擡頭的慾望，大力的搓揉起，惹得切原赤也又是一陣驚呼。  
「不……不要阿……前……輩……」被戀人把玩著，快感與羞恥感交雜著席捲而來，讓他無所適從，先前刻意壓抑的呻吟再也隱藏不住了。  
「叫名子……如果不喜歡，也可以叫老公……」手下的動作沒有停止，他附在切原赤也耳邊低聲說著，人兒又是一陣激烈的叫聲。  
這男人知道他的所有弱點，知道怎麼樣給他帶來最大的痛苦，也知道怎麼將他帶上天堂，而現在，這個男人讓他在痛苦與天堂間遊離，不斷的扭動身子去催促著，看得柳蓮二好不滿意，對著投來責備眼神的人兒勾起一抹令人沈迷的微笑。  
那是這個男人對他的魅力，在這個男人的各種攻勢下，他輕易地就繳械投降了。

解放過後的他，無力地躺在床上大口喘氣著，忽然後庭傳來的異物感打斷了他短暫的平靜。  
「阿……」每當兩人多日未經情事，再次天雷勾動地火那時，他總是特別難受。  
感覺到切原赤也的媚肉緊緊的吸附住自己的手指，空閒的拍了拍對方的圓潤，「赤也，放鬆點。」白皙的臀辦染上了一層粉紅。  
「不行……阿哈……」他感覺到身體裡頭的手指正蠢蠢欲動，但是現在的他也對自己束手無策。  
「乖，放心交給我，先放鬆，恩？」即使有了剛才切原赤也釋放的精華作為協助，要進入甬道依舊十分困難，幾番努力柳蓮二才擠入將近兩個指節的深度，他一邊努力引導切原赤也放鬆身子，一邊試著更加進入，漸漸進行擴張。  
「哈……哈……」  
「恩，很好，赤也放鬆……」他持續不斷的安撫著人兒，好不容易才擠入整整一根手指頭，便按著自己對對方的熟悉，快速的尋到了對方的敏感點，先是輕輕劃過，在以指腹輕輕按壓。  
「阿──哈－恩──」被對方如此掌握的切原赤也沒法去思考更多，何況是表達自己對柳蓮二心急的不滿，只能順著本能喊叫著。  
不過柳蓮二見狀到是十分滿意，持續按壓著人兒的敏感，擴張的進度有著顯著的進步，藉著儼然濕潤的穴口，他緩緩地將第二根手指擠入人兒體內，然後不斷的去刺激人兒分散註意力，手上的動作沒有停過，還時不時輪著親吻對方紅潤的雙唇或是先前被蹂躪的挺立的小櫻桃。

不過第三根手指的進入依舊是困難了些，切原赤也因此有些脫離了被情慾籠罩的狀況，柳蓮二便以空閒的手覆上對方因疼痛而稍微低頭的慾望，上下搓動起，讓切原赤也再次落進柳蓮二為他織好的情網之中，繼續享受著身上人的服務。  
柳蓮二突然將手指抽出，切原赤也便被雖之而來的空虛感給淹沒，『很想填滿……』這個想法出現在腦海的時候他著實嚇了一跳，但是他現在卻是無心去思考更多，他那染上情慾的雙眼緊緊盯著柳蓮二看，雙腿已經不滿的纏上對方腰間，做出了邀請。  
「赤也……」柳蓮二低喃著，「你想要什麼，要自己說出來喔！」他提示著那個帶著一臉不滿瞪著自己的人兒。  
「阿……哈……」  
「不說可不行呢！」柳蓮二如此說著，一手解下自己腰間的皮帶，一手再度覆上精神的稚嫩，不清不重的上下套弄著，「恩？」柳蓮二堅持一定得聽見切原赤也親自說才肯罷休，就算他現在也想不顧一切闖入切原赤也體內，被他依舊緊緻的蜜穴所包圍。  
「阿哈……要……要你……」被情慾折磨著，他覺得替自己套弄的那只手特別熾熱，他覺得剛才被擴張的部位特別空虛難受，而可以解決這些問題的那個人要的不過是一句話嗎？那就滿足他吧！於是切原赤也小聲地對著還在身上流氓的柳蓮二說著。  
「恩？你說什麼，不大聲一點我可聽不見的喔！」  
「啊哈－要你－快點－快點進來阿－」他破罐子破摔的哭喊了出來。  
「乖孩子。」語畢，柳蓮二傾身，舔去了切原赤也流下的眼淚，並且吻住了說出需求的嘴，而身下也沒有閒著，憑藉著他對人兒身體的熟識，他簡單的對準了自己想念的蜜穴，將自己的碩大慢慢推入。  
「阿───哈……哈……哈……」碩大並不是手指可以比擬的，再加上柳蓮二的玩心，離方才擴張又過了一段時間，這時進入仍然是不太容易，而此時甬道傳來的撕裂感被狠狠地放大，痛得切原赤也眼淚不受控制的流了下來。  
柳蓮二在切原赤也的眼角與唇瓣間不停地親吻著，以實際行動安撫著人兒，身下也在等對方適應之後再慢慢進入，終究是捨不得切原赤也痛的。  
好不容易等到全部進入，切原赤也早已哭成淚人兒，叫人十分心疼，柳蓮二再度以吻堵住了切原赤也不斷的低吟，並且給他足夠的時間適應自己的大小。  
「蓮……蓮二……」一會兒，切原赤也的玉纖輕輕地推了推壓在自己身上的戀人，「可以……可以動了……」他近乎無聲地說著，柳蓮二卻是悄然於心，大手扣住人兒的纖腰，便開始了律動。  
每一下都準確的落在切原赤也最敏感的那點上，聽著人兒高喊的聲音是最好的回饋，鼓勵著他更加投入這場情事，更加努力的去滿足身下的人兒。  
他兩在過程中通常不交談的，唯有內體碰撞與切原赤也的呻吟以及柳蓮二偶爾的低吟充斥著整個空間，好不淫靡。  
切原赤也能清晰地感覺到柳蓮二的碩大在自己體內有目的性的頂撞，帶著自己走向高峰，走向幸福，他流下了幸福的淚水，「蓮……二……我……我愛你！」叫喊的聲音中是掩飾不住對戀人的愛戀，聞言，柳蓮二更加怒力的在切原赤也身上動作，那不安分的嘴再度啃上了胸前的凸起，留下一片片歡愛的痕跡。

被後穴的碩大不斷撞入，加上身前的稚嫩被快速的套弄著，切原赤也很快就便把持不住的釋放在柳蓮二手上，柳蓮二滿意地看著手上的乳白液體，「這麼久沒做，積了很多了吧！我會好好補償你的！」語畢，好看的臉龐再度勾起一抹痞痞的壞笑，更加致力在與身下人兒的歡愉。

今晚還很長呢！

完。


End file.
